I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea
by its-CM10
Summary: When Captain Cold and the Flash are united by a common enemy, they're forced to see the best in each other. Set post 1x22
1. Chapter 1

Down the street, a blur of red and lightning crossed the road and was gone an instant later. 12 seconds. Then it went past again, a junction closer. 10 seconds. Leonard Snart knew the route perfectly, it was erratic, non-sensical really, but always the same. Six seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Shoot.

Just as he fired the Cold Gun at the ground, the blur of red sped over it, falling as the floor turned icy beneath him. He slammed into the dirt at the mouth of the alley in which Leonard stood.

"Well, if it isn't Central City's greatest hero!" Leonard stepped forward, resting his gun on his shoulder.

The speedster groaned and slammed his fist against the floor before rising an instant later. He quickly glanced around to assess the situation, no doubt checking to see if their were any citizens he needed to whisk out of harms way.

"What do you want, Cold?" He asked, apparently satisfied, but keeping an eye on the Cold Gun.

"We need to talk."

"Talk? How about we talk about that stunt you pulled with the metahumans?" The Flash sped forward until they were mere feet apart.

"I actually had a topic of discussion planned." He replied, unfazed.

"I don't care what you had planned. What's to stop me taking you to the station right now? You betrayed me!"

"In my defence, it's your own fault for trusting me. I am a criminal, after all." He paused for a moment. "A criminal who has a computer rigged to tell everyone who's under that mask if I don't tell it not to."

Leonard couldn't help but shoot him a smug grin, but he did notice the anger in the other man. Maybe it was time to placate him, to tread carefully. He waited for him to respond, no doubt taking hurried instructions from that team of his.

The Flash, Barry, crossed his arms. "You want to talk, start talking." He stared the other man in the eyes, finally removing his gaze from the Cold Gun.

Leonard carefully returned the gun to its holster - a peace gesture, if you will. Barry didn't lower his gaze. "I've got a problem with a metahuman. I hear you're the man to talk to about that."

"Yeah, there's a few of them about now."

Leonard just shrugged. "A man's got to protect his own interests, kid, especially when someone like you actively opposes said interests." He noted that the speedster flexed his jaw at the word 'kid', self-esteem issues, maybe? "But that's what I'm not here to talk about, _Flash_." He drew out the name, mockingly. "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly', Cold?"

"It's that Mardon fellow. He's causing me and mine some trouble."

He wasn't expecting the other man to laugh at that. "Wait, let me get this right. You want _my_ help to catch the guy that _you_ set free when _I_ was trying to lock him up? That about right? That's rich, even for you."

Leonard ignored the question because, well, yeah, he had a point there. "He's making a name for himself in the underground. Making it clear that he's back and ready for hire. Can't blame you for missing it, seems like you've got a lot on your plate. How is Harrison Wells, by the way?"

The kid ignored his question, no surprise there, but he could tell it grated on him. Probably not the smartest move, but it was just so fun to mess with him. "We haven't heard anything from him. No weird weather patterns, and the first person he would come after is either me or Detective West."

"He's being smarter this time. Taking small jobs, building up loyalties. Taking my jobs."

"So you want me to get rid of your competition, is that it?"

"That's correct, and _you_ want that man locked up safely again. It's mutually beneficial." Leonard didn't mention that he also wanted him out of the picture because being the Flash's nemesis was his thing, and kind of a big part behind the Captain Cold image. He already had to deal with that yellow speedster and he was not going to split that with this two-bit weather boy.

"Our last mutually beneficial arrangement ended with Weather Wizard getting out in the first place." _Weather Wizard? Really?_ He really needed to nip this in the bud.

"Ah, but you see, that wasn't mutually beneficial. Not on my part. Even with this... Weather Wizard... kicking up a storm, the additions to my Rogues' Gallery have more than made up for it. But this? This is different. We have an arrangement and face it, Flash, you'd rather have me out here than him."

The kid finally lowered his eyes and Leonard knew he had won. Mardon was a killer, and the Flash and his team would do anything to save innocent lives. It was admirable, really, his willingness to do whatever was necessary. If it wasn't for his ridiculous morality, he would have made a great criminal."Fine. We'll take care of him. Just stay out of my way." He was gone a second later, and Leonard couldn't help but grin. There was no way they would find him without his intel, and they all knew it. He guessed it would be less than a day before their next rendezvous.

* * *

Leonard returned to the safe house to find his sister playing with her Gold Gun and Mick absent, so no complaints there.

"All work out how you planned?" Lisa asked, looking up as he walked in and deposited his gun and parka on the couch beside her.

"To perfection. I expect to hear back from the boy tomorrow." He walked round to the small kitchen, pulling out a frozen meal. His sister followed, taking the box out of his hand and putting it back before pulling some fresher ingredients from the cupboards.

"What if he manages to pull it off without you?" She asked, clearing the workspace beside the small oven.

Leonard returned to the couch and lay back on it, watching her over the counter. "He won't. He needs me, and me approaching him first makes it all the more likely he'll come back to me."

Lisa sighed as she moved a pot of water onto the hob. "I don't understand this thing you have for the kid, Lenny."

He raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Thing? There's no 'thing'. He's a tool, and a useful one at that. Best to keep him close."

She didn't respond, just looked at him for a moment whilst he stared back. After a few seconds that dragged on for hours - is that how the Flash felt all the time? - he caved. "It's a game, sis, it's a show. I've just got to play my part."

She shrugged and returned to her cooking. "Sometimes I think you're just lonely, Lenny. I know how hard it can be to find someone in this life."

Leonard snorted, covering how close to home she had hit. He could count on one hand the number of friends he had, and still have more than enough fingers left over to flip you off. "I definitely don't have _that_ sort of 'thing' for the Flash."

"He does look pretty good in that leather."

"Really, Lisa? You're going there?"

"And it would be kind of hot. Fucking your nemesis in secret after battle."

He groaned, getting off the couch, turning his back to her, and heading towards the cupboard on the other side of the room to get the maintenance tools for his gun. "I do not need my little sister talking to me about sex." He also did not need her to see the flush rising in his cheeks because, _yes, that would be hot._ "And I don't have a thing for that kid. He's a pain in the neck, and probably not even old enough to drink yet."

"You're already thinking up excuses as to why it wouldn't work. That's what you always do whenever you find a guy that you might actually like." Sometimes he thought that damn girl knew him better than he knew himself, except that _no he definitely did not have a thing for that kid._

He walked round the table and laid out his gun, back still to the kitchen. "Stop projecting your issues about that little sidekick of his onto me, sis."

"Getting defensive too? I can practically hear the wedding bells." She poured some chopped vegetables into the now bubbling pot. "And for the record, I've got Cisco exactly where I want him."

"On a first name basis with the boy, huh?" He smirked, trying to turn the teasing onto her for once.

"I'd be on a first name basis with the Flash too if you'd actually tell me what it was." He could practically feel her frowning at the back of his head.

"I made a promise, and I'm true to my word. He doesn't mess with any of us, and the Flash's secret identity remains secret."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." There was a petulant lilt to her voice. "And you never used to keep secrets from me."

"Things change, sis." He rested back on the chair, thinking about the Flash in light of his sisters words. _Things certainly do change._

* * *

AN: I have no idea where this is going. All I know is this fandom needs way more ColdFlash fics. And that I also love how much of a dork Leonard is about being Captain Cold. Anyway, not sure when this will update. I still don't have anything close to a plot aside from "they have to work together so they can fall in love". I've also noticed I'm _way_ too heavy on the dialogue, so I'll work on that. Any reviews would be appreciated, especially if you have any ideas because I got nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rogues were forty three seconds of the way through an armoured car heist when Captain Cold was whisked away in a flash.

When he was deposited safely a mile away from the scene, Leonard wanted to vomit. Instead, he forced himself to keep a straight face. There was no way on earth that he'd let the man before him know how uncomfortable he found that.

"If it isn't the Flash. I thought you weren't going to be interfering in my activities anymore; we had an arrangement, you know."

Barry raised an eyebrow, and pulled off his mask. "We've hit a dead end."

"Straight to business then. I've got to say, I thought I'd be hearing from you yesterday. Cleared my schedule." Barry just scowled at him, and Leonard was glad because he actually _had_ cleared his schedule, and was pretty disappointed when the Flash didn't show.

"We can't find him. Not until after the event." Barry sighed, facing Leonard with annoyance clear on his face. "We need you to find out where he's going to be."

Leonard considered teasing him, but decided against it. Whether he liked it or not, he needed them too. He just needed to work out whether he did like it or not. "Not a problem, Red. I'll let you know within 24 hours."

Barry nodded, pulling his mask up. He was about to speed away when Leonard stopped him. "Hold on a moment."

Another sigh. "What now?"

Leonard almost smiled at the exasperated look on the other's face, but managed to turn it into a smirk without notice. "This would all be far simpler if I had a way to contact you." _And you could contact me without dragging me off at three thousand miles an hour_ , he added to himself.

Barry furrowed his brow, a look of adorable confusion on his face. "Are you asking for my phone number?"

"Well, it would be more efficient than smoke signals." He paused for a moment. "Although, Mick might prefer that method."

He was actually surprised when Barry held out his hand, and it took him a moment to pull his cell from one of the parka's many pockets and hand it over. He entered the number, and gave it back to him.

Leonard deposited the cell back in his jacket. "Your turn. As much as I love these little joy rides..." He trailed off.

"You think I can fit a cell phone in this costume?" Barry asked him, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Leonard nodded his concession. The suit certainly didn't leave much to the imagination.

It was at that moment Barry grinned at him. "Call me," he said, and was gone a second later.

Leonard pulled his phone back out, looking through his contacts and smiling when he saw the kid had actually put his name in as 'Barry (The Flash)'. How he even still had a secret identity, Leonard had no idea. He removed the brackets and called the number, hanging up after it had rung twice.

Slowly, he headed back to the main road, pondering the fact that he had thought of The Flash as _adorable._

* * *

Barry arrived back at STAR labs just in time to see his phone stop ringing.

Cisco looked up from his work as Barry sped in, used to his sudden arrivals. "Just missed a call, some unknown number."

Barry nodded, picking up his phone and saved the contact information. "Yeah, that was Captain Cold."

"Well, that answers my next question." Cisco said. "Does bring up a couple new ones though, like 'why is Captain Cold phoning you?' and 'why does Captain Cold have your phone number?'"

Barry shrugged. "Easier to get in contact this way."

"And you didn't at any point think this was a bad idea?"

A second later Caitlin walked in from the corridor, a stack of papers in one hand and Ronnie holding the other. "What's a bad idea?"

Cisco turned to face her. "Barry just exchanged phone numbers with _Captain Cold_."

Before Caitlin could get a word out (and she had a few words to get out, judging by the look on her face) Barry interrupted. "It's not as bad as it sounds! The guy knows everything about me anyway. This just means it's less likely that he'll turn up at my house. Probably."

Caitlin looked at Cisco for support, but he just shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Thank you, Cisco," Barry said, despite knowing the other still didn't really approve. "I'm going to do a quick sweep of the city and then head home."

"You're not..." Caitlin started to ask a question, but trailed off, vaguely gesturing to one of the computer monitors.

Barry looked to the screen and saw Harrison Wells staring back at him. He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't deal with that today." An instant later he was gone.

* * *

Barry dropped off his phone and work clothes at home before speeding off to patrol the city. This was always his favourite part of the day. He could just _run._ Taking the leisurely route, and stopping a few minor crimes on the way, it took Barry a little under half an hour to check the whole city. With thoughts of Wells distracting him, he took more care than usual, particularly in some of the seedier areas downtown.

That was how he accidentally found the Rogues secret lair.

Well, it was probably just a safe house, but he thought it was more fitting to call it a lair. Although, it didn't exactly look very lair-like. He appeared to be looking through a small window in the kitchen, and from there he could see an attached living room with a circle of chairs around a small coffee table, and a few doors leading off of it. Bedrooms, probably. What really held his interest were the people seated at the table: Leonard and Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory.

He couldn't make out the exact words, but they seemed to be arguing. A few seconds later, Rory stomped off into a bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Lisa picked up something from the table - Leonard's phone? - and said something to her brother. He seemed to ignore her, instead getting up and walking towards the kitchen. He didn't look in the direction of the small window, so Barry stayed where he was, confident he could duck out of view faster than Leonard could look up at him.

Leonard was standing, hands resting on the counter with his back to the rest of the room, and Barry could only just see his face. Barry could only stare for a moment because holy crap _Leonard Snart_ was blushing. Blushing! Super-villains weren't supposed to blush! He actually looked embarrassed about something.

A few seconds later, he was out the front door, snatching his phone from his sister's hands and grabbing a bag from near the door. Barry almost went home, but something held him there. He hadn't taken his Cold Gun, hadn't even taken his parka and goggles. What exactly did a man like Leonard Snart do in his down time?

So, Barry decided to follow him. His superspeed was no use, and he was pretty sure his stealth skills weren't up to scratch, but he managed to discreetly follow Leonard half a mile with only one emergency phase through a wall.

In the time it took him to apologise to the confused old man who's kitchen he had just materialised into, he lost track of Leonard, and had to search through all the nearby buildings. He ended up finding him again in an old gym, beating on a punching bag. Curiosity satisfied, he was going to leave, except for the fact that Leonard had switched into gym clothes for his workout that comprised of jogging bottoms and no shirt.

Barry was stunned for a moment. Supervillain or not, he could appreciate an attractive man. And, as it turned out, Captain Cold was an attractive man. Might even have the edge on Oliver. Certainly had enough scars on his back to match.

Leonard stopped hitting the bag after half a minute or so, and steadied it with both hands.

Then he turned around and looked right at the corner in which Barry was standing. "Didn't take you for a voyeur, kid."

Crap.

Panicked thoughts ran through Barry's head so fast that he was almost sure his brain had jumped into superspeed mode.

"What? No! This - This isn't what it looks like, I swear." Smooth.

"So, you're not watching me work out from the shadows?"

"I need to know I can trust you this time." Yeah, that would have to work.

"And watching me work out does that?" Leonard took a few steps towards him, shirt still off, and Barry had to force his eyes anywhere but the man's chest. _This is the bad guy, Barry. You are not allowed to fantasise about the bad guy_.

"I didn't know you'd come here. I had to make sure you weren't plotting something." _This is Captain Cold. Do not look at his chest._

"Not this time, red. This time the arrangement works best for the both of us." Leonard looked into his eyes for an uncomfortably long time before turning back to the punching bag. "Now, you should probably get home before bedtime."

Barry was out of there in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry didn't slow down until he was in his own bedroom back at home, and even then his heart felt like it was racing at 1000mph, which, all things considered, was entirely possible. He sat on the edge of his bed, mask pushed back and head in his hands because _that had been mortifying._

Blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. He had just been caught spying on Captain Cold half naked, it was ridiculous. The worst bit was he couldn't even chalk it up to a misunderstanding in his own head, and if he couldn't do that then Leonard Snart certainly wouldn't. He had simply not been expecting the criminal to be attractive and, well, he was only human - kind of - and it had been a long time. What if he brought it up in front of people?

Barry groaned into his hands. This was not healthy. He should not be thinking about his chest and the way the muscles on his back moved as he beat into that punching bag and the way his ass-

He purposefully stopped his train of thought before things got too far. Damn, he really needed to get laid.

Barry walked over to his laptop and pulled off his suit and briefs, desperately needing to relieve some tension and get his mind off of what had just gone down. He flipped up the lid and navigated to one of his preferred websites, using the incognito mode just in case Joe had reason to check their internet history. After a minute or so, he found a video of two men. It had been a while since he'd wanted something gay, but in his current situation girls just weren't going to cut it.

It didn't take him long to get into it, and he grabbed a hold of himself, pumping his hand at a slow and measured pace to start. He tried to focus on the men on the screen, but his mind kept wandering. He even tried thinking of Oliver, which usually was more than effective enough and, whilst embarrassing, had to be better than Captain Cold. It didn't work though, and he soon found himself remembering Leonard approaching him with cool confidence. He pictured him walking forward, right up to Barry, and grabbing him through the suit. Reaching in and using his hand, his mouth, to get Barry off. He pictured being pressed up against those muscles, being held up by those arms and feeling the scars of rough life under his fingertips. Looking down to see those blue-green eyes staring back up at him as Leonard took Barry's cock into his mouth and just _sucked_.

Barry shivered as his climax came, and once the aftershocks had faded he felt worse than before. He shut the laptop down, closing the video in disgust. What he had just done was all kinds of wrong, and now there was no way he'd be able to get those pictures out of his head next time he saw Leonard.

He walked over to the shower and jumped in, letting the water wash away all the dirt and shame. He banged his head against the wall a couple of times, no doubt resulting in a bruise that would be gone by the time he was out of the shower, and tried to force himself to think of something, someone, else. Iris, Oliver, he didn't care. Just not Leonard Snart.

He was out of the shower in ten minutes and barely calmer than he was half an hour ago. He walked over to his bedside table to grab his phone and found the number, dialling and letting it ring as he sped himself dry and into some clothes.

"Iris?" He said, as soon as the phone was answered.

"Yeah, what's up?" She replied.

"Can we meet at Jitter's? Now, ish?" He paced the room as he spoke, anxious and hoping she wasn't busy.

"Of course, Bare. What's wrong?"

He smiled, nothing got past her. "It's nothing, really. I just need some advice about… something."

He heard her chuckle from the other end of the line. "I think I understand. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Barry was there in ten seconds. By the time Iris arrived he was on his third coffee.

She smiled as soon as she saw him, and under any other circumstances that smile would have been devastating to him. Tonight, he just found it a comfort.

"So," she said, sitting on the stool opposite him, "who's the lucky lady?"

Barry almost choked on his coffee, and he spluttered a bit before getting any words out. "How did you…"

"Oh, come on Barry, how long have I known you? I've coached you through pretty much every relationship you've been in." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "So spill."

Barry set down his coffee and ran one hand through his hair. "It's a guy this time and it's just… Just physical."

She nodded, unfazed. This wasn't the first time Barry had come running to her about a guy either. "So what's the problem?"

Barry sighed. "He's…" He struggled to find the words, and cursed himself for not preparing what to say. "He's an asshole."

Iris smiled. "And I'm guessing you have to see him a lot, otherwise this wouldn't be an issue."

"Exactly!" He replied, taking whatever she could give him. "We have to work together, you know, at my other job. And it's just embarrassing."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's he like?"

Barry paused for a moment, thrown by the question. How would he describe Leonard? "He's… deliberate. Everything he does is planned to the second. And he's a bit of a show-off, confident enough to act ridiculous if it'll get him noticed. And he's, well, cool, I guess. He owns any room he stands in."

By the time he finished Iris was grinning. "Barry! Are we sure this is purely physical?"

Barry flushed a bit. It was, wasn't it? "It has to be. The team wouldn't exactly approve, he's not a model citizen."

Iris laughed at that. "Fancy yourself the bad boy? Very naughty."

Barry rested his head on the surface of the table with a groan, and Iris reached out to take his hand. "So long as he doesn't hurt you it doesn't 'have to be' anything other than what you want it to be."

When he looked up but didn't reply, her face fell. "Oh, Barry. I'm sorry."

He slammed his head against the table again.

"Come on," she said, "maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

Barry just let her lead him away, thinking about what she'd suggested. It had to be physical. It didn't matter how confident he was, how sure of himself, he was Captain Cold. Wanting his body was completely different to wanting him.

Iris took him up to the roof and turned to face him, one hand holding each of his arms. "Tell me everything."

And he did. He knew she wouldn't breathe a word of it. He told her all about how Leonard had betrayed him and then asked to team up again, how he'd given him his phone number without a second thought, and how he'd trailed him earlier that evening only to walk in on him at the gym.

Iris tried to by sympathetic but couldn't help but giggle as he described getting caught out. Barry was just about ready to sink through the floor.

"So now you're worried that you won't be able to hide this attraction next time you see each other?"

Barry sighed. "Pretty much, yeah."

"It'll be OK. You're just working yourself because you're embarrassed, I promise. If it really is just physical, it'll probably pass next time you see him in that ridiculous costume of his." Iris smiled at him, and he nodded his acceptance of her words. She was probably right. There was no way this could be anything more than physical. No way.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Leonard nearly as long as he thought it would to find out where Mardon was going to be and when. One of the downsides of working for hire was that someone else always knew what was going on.

A few questions in the right places and a few drinks for the right people got him access to Mardon's employer, a straggler of the Santini family who he'd never considered a threat. With Mick and Lisa supporting him he had the answers he needed in less than two hours and with nobody having to die. It would, however, be a long time before the would-be crime boss could walk again. And he definitely wouldn't be growing that hand back any time soon.

On his way out of the dive bar they'd found him in, Leonard pulled out his phone and dialled Barry Allen. He should just be on his way out of work right now.

"Barry." He said, by way of greeting.

"What do you want, Cold?"

"Ooh, frosty. Not getting cold feet about this arrangement, are we?" Lisa snorted and Mick just rolled his eyes. He imagined Barry was probably rolling his eyes on the other side of the line right now.

"Just tell me what you know."

"Of course. I managed to persuade a friend of mine to give me a time and a place. Thought I should call and arrange a meeting." Leonard paused for a moment, thinking back to the last time he'd seen the Flash. "I'd hate to just show up and see something I shouldn't." He actually wouldn't really mind walking in on a similar situation, but that really wasn't something he should be saying out loud.

Lisa shot him a questioning look but he just shook his head. From the phone there was a second of silence and then the sound of Barry clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah. Just come on over now."

"Love to." He said, hanging up the phone with a small smile. "Lisa, Mick. Let's go pay our friend the Flash a visit."

"I told ya before and I'll tell ya again. I ain't working with no Flash." Mick said.

Leonard shrugged. "No choice this time, we need him. I've already made the decision."

Mick grunted. "You need him. I don't need shit."

Leonard trained his gun on Mick's chest. The man looked down, but didn't seem surprised. "Maybe you don't, but I need his speed more than I need your gun."

"You gonna shoot me Leonard? Thought we weren't s'posed to be killing."

Leonard tilted his head, and shot at a spot just behind Mick, making him jump back in surprise only to slip on the patch of ice behind him. Leonard crouched next to him. "My sister and I are going to STAR labs. When we get back to the safe house I either want you there and committed to this mission, or I want you and all your stuff gone." It didn't take a genius to know that he wouldn't be seeing Rory again any time soon. That was something he'd have to deal with eventually, he imagined. For now, he had a date with a pretty boy in red to occupy his mind.

Mick just scowled at his back as Leonard walked away. He was tempted to roast him, but he knew that even if he succeeded he'd be turned to gold in seconds. Leonard had left him his weapon, maybe it was just time to cut his losses and go.

"Uh, guys?" Caitlin said, "The Snart's are here."

Barry sighed. "Let them in. They're here to talk about Weather Wizard."

"And when exactly was this arranged?" Cisco asked.

"He called me just before I got here, didn't I tell you?" He pulled up his mask. So far as he was aware, Lisa was still unaware of his identity.

"No, Barry, you didn't." Cisco stomped over to the gate controls and buzzed them in. On the screen, Barry watched the two pull open the heavy chain gates and walk in.

"You've been quiet since you got here." Caitlin said. "Is something wrong?"

What was wrong was that he did not want to face Snart again and relive the embarrassment of last night. At least this time he was in the parka. "No, I just don't like working with him. Not after what he did. We can't trust him."

"I don't like it any more than you do," Cisco said, "but if he's giving us a way to get Weather Wizard back under control…"

"Cisco's right," Caitlin chimed in, "maybe this time we can use him."

"Well that's not really in the spirit of comradery." Leonard Snart walked in, Lisa following close behind. He caught Barry's eye and raised an eyebrow when Barry started to blush, but didn't make any comment in regards to the previous day. Barry was just about ready to run and hide as he tried stop the red from rising in his cheeks.

Lisa trailed a hand over Cisco's shoulder as she walked past him to lie her gun across the desk. "Cisco."

"Glider." He scowled at her, but they both knew it was just a pretence.

"So," Leonard began. He deliberately removed his parka, laying it across the back of the desk and placing his gun on top of it. He winked at Barry, who immediately turned away. Of course he wasn't going to let it slide. It didn't help that he was wearing a fitted black jumper that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. "We need a plan to deal with this Wizard of yours. I would propose Lisa or I simply shoot him in the back of the head, but I imagine that's not a plan any of you would happily agree to?"

"No! Of course not!" Barry said, a little too emphatically. He noticed Lisa looking between them, as though trying to see something she missed.

"Luckily," Caitlin interjected, feeling the tension between the two men just as easily as Lisa did, "Cisco and I have come up with something. It's not quite ready yet, but we'll have it done in time."

She and Cisco walked over to one of the side-rooms, Barry and the Snarts following. As Cisco walked them through the mechanics of the device they were working on Leonard moved to get a better view. A view that was apparently best when he stood right next to Barry, so close that their shoulders brushed together.

Barry wanted to move away, but couldn't think of a way to do so without attracting attention. Seriously, what was this guy doing? Was he just determined to make every second of this as hellish as possible? He was barely paying attention as Cisco explained how the device, which looked like a high-tech set of handcuffs, would interrupt Mardon's abilities because all he could think about was the gorgeous asshole next to him.

After Cisco was finished they all relocated to the main room to hash out a plan. Barry took the opportunity to move as far away from Leonard as possible, noticing the smirk on the other man's face.

Together, they were able to come up with a working idea. There was no real way to avoid a confrontation, but with the combination of the two guns (Leonard was emphatic that Mick Rory would _not_ be joining them, which none of the STAR team could complain about) and Barry's speed they were confident they could match him and subdue him long enough to attach Cisco's handcuffs.

The Snarts were on their way out, picking up their guns and gear, when Leonard stopped in front of the computer screen. He looked up at the others, shrugging on his parka.

"Time for a new plan," he declared, "the shows about to start." He grabbed the monitor and spun it round. Mark Mardon was at the gate, and a second later the gate was nothing more than lightning-charred remains.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flash. Cold. You two have really messed with my plans." The voice echoed out of the screen, and everyone in the room exchanged a look. It seemed like their own plans would have to change.

"It's not ready yet," Caitlin said, gesturing to the handcuff device.

Leonard pulled on his goggles. "Time to improvise, then."

Barry turned to Cisco and Caitlin. "Get out of here. He's only after me and Cold."

Cisco shook his head. "There isn't exactly a back door to this place, Barry, and he's out front."

Barry looked back to the screen to see Mardon stepping over the smouldering remains of the gate and into the compound. He turned to Lisa. "Get them out of here."

She looked at her brother, about to protest, but Leonard stopped her. "Do it. I'm not risking you getting caught in the middle of this."

She sighed, but accepted his words. She turned to the two scientists. "Alright then, follow me."

They hesitated, but followed after Barry nodded for them to go.

"Cold, tell me you've thought of something." Barry said, walking round the desk to stand beside him.

He turned slightly to look at the other man. "Nothing yet, kid. You're the one who took this guy down last time."

Barry exhaled forcefully. "Last time I had to go back in time and grab him from his own safe house!"

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Well, can't you just do that again?"

"Not a chance."

Rushing winds reached them, channelled through the corridor. Barry hoped that Lisa had managed to sneak Caitlin and Cisco past.

Leonard trained his gun on the entrance. "Time to do something, red."

There was even thunder echoing from the end of the hall now, so Barry decided to do what he was best at: he ran. Grabbing Leonard, he sprinted down towards the pipeline. He had no idea how to stop Weather Wizard but he knew if one thing could hold him, it would be one of the containment cells. If he could lure Mardon close enough, maybe he would be able to speed him into one without taking too much damage.

He slid to a halt outside the entrance to the pipeline, dropping Leonard. This was going to take a miracle.

Leonard steadied himself on his feet. "You know, I hate it when you do that." He looked around. "Where are we?"

Barry walked over to the gate and called down an empty containment cell. On one of the screens he saw Dr Wells looking around, no doubt trying to work out why that storm sounded so close. It echoed down the pipeline. "This is the pipeline."

"And you plan to what? Trick him into a cell? How exactly are you going to do that?"

Barry shrugged. "I got nothing."

Leonard groaned. They were so screwed.

Mardon found them quickly, probably spotting them on one of the security cameras when he reached the main lab. This time he didn't indicate his presence until he was right on top of them, suddenly hitting them with a gust of wind as he rounded the corner and throwing them back towards the cell.

Barry quickly righted himself, running towards the metahuman. He'd almost made it to Mardon when a bolt of lightning hit his side, sending him tumbling back towards Leonard. He struggled to stand, winded by the blow. Leonard fired at Mardon, but the ray of cold dissipated in the wind before him. Without a way to take the guy down, they were severely outmatched.

There was only one thing for it. Leonard grabbed Barry by the shoulder, dragging him back into the cell, firing a Mardon to keep him at bay as they retreated. He heard Barry weakly protest but ignored him, and as soon as they were both in the pod, he fired at the door controls. The door slid shut in front of them, Mardon on the other side.

He walked up to the door, but all of his weather faded at the glass barrier, leaving them untouched inside. "You're lucky that I've had to move forward my schedule," he said, "and that I only really need you out of the way."

As he turned away, lightning splintered its way down the entire corridor and all the lights shut down.

Barry, already healing, thudded his fist against the door. "No, no, god damn!"

A few seconds later, the emergency lighting powered up, and Leonard saw Barry resting his head against the glass. "Why… why on earth did you think locking us in the cell was the best thing to do here?"

"He was a minute away from killing you. You're a valuable ally, Flash, and not one I'm about to risk." Leonard scowled. So much for saving his life and being the good guy for once.

"Well, that was a great plan, seeing as we're both stuck in here for now." Barry said, taking off his mask. He pulled a small bench out from the side of one of the walls. This was going to be awful.

Getting locked in a 4x4 pod with Barry Allen was not something Leonard had anticipated happening today. Not that he minded getting the speedster alone in close quarters, it was just that he hadn't had time to formulate a plan for this situation.

He was not good at operating without a plan.

He thought back to the conversation he and Lisa had had on the way to the lab after dealing with Santini. She'd taken the idea that he had a thing for the Flash and run with it and, honestly, Leonard was starting to realise she could be right.

"You need to actually be smooth with this, now I know that's not your forte but you're going to have to make it work." She had told him.

He had groaned in response, hoping she would take it as a sign that he wasn't invested in the conversation, but would still continue to discuss it. He was right, in so far as she continued talking. He couldn't speak as to her believing he didn't care.

"Get in his space a bit. See how he reacts and try to gauge his interest."

Leonard had snorted at that, and Lisa's questioning look had prompted to finally recount the story of the previous day, smiling as he recalled it. She laughed when he described Barry as a deer caught in the headlines.

"This is great! You can use it, play it against him a bit. If you can bear to take off that ridiculous jacket then even better - let him actually see a bit of your body for once."

He shook his head, definitely not wanting to have this conversation if it was going to turn to her discussing him showing off his body. Lisa had always been far too open about these things for his liking. "That's great and all, sis, but this hypothetical situation of yours is not something that needs discussion."

She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Hypothetical? Really? After the way you just grinned talking about him?"

He scowled at her, but there was really no response to that.

Lisa smiled, linking her arm in his and practically skipping as they walked across the parking lot and to their bike. "Look in his eyes when you talk to him, and, for god's sake, smile!"

She'd gone on like that for a while, shouting tips in his ear when she was sat on the seat behind him and only finally shutting up when they arrived at STAR labs.

Now that he was stuck in here, Leonard was wishing he'd paid a bit more attention.

"You really keep people locked up in these little pods?" He asked, searching for anything to start a conversation and stop the kid from staring at him like that.

"Well, there's usually only one of them in each room." Barry hesitated a moment, seeing the look on Leonard's face. "It's a temporary living arrangement."

"A few of those metahumans you had cooped up in here had been missing for months."

Barry ran a hand through his hair, he looked kind of anxious. "We were… working on it."

"Anyone else in here right now?" Leonard asked, trying to get a glimpse around the corner through the glass door, more to stop himself from looking at Barry than anything else. "Anyone useful?"

Barry sighed. "Probably not, even if there was we wouldn't be able to contact him. Wouldn't want to, either."

"Ah, so this is where you stowed away Harrison Wells?"

Barry nodded, and then thumped his head against the padded wall. "When the power went down his cell door would've unlocked. He's long gone by now."

"So why hasn't ours unlocked?"

"You froze the door controls, probably shorted something. We're stuck in here until the power comes back on and Cisco can fix it."

Leonard groaned, knowing he had to ask the question but not wanting to hear the answer. "How long?"

Barry looked him in the eye and cringed. "About twelve hours."


	6. Chapter 6

This situation was just about as bad as it could get. Barry didn't know what happened to Cisco and Caitlin, Wells would have escaped, god only knew what Mardon was about to do now he was trapped and, oh yeah, he was _trapped in a tiny cell with Leonard Snart_. There really wasn't a way this could have gone any worse.

And Leonard was just looking at him. "Twelve… hours?"

Barry groaned. "Give or take."

Leonard sighed and sat down on the tiny bench next to him. Barry could feel him pressing against his side. This was going to be a long night.

"What's Mardon's plan?" Barry asked, trying to distract himself from the proximity of the man.

"No idea, I don't even think Santini did. He was just a middle-man. Mardon's taking orders from someone high up."

"Great."

Leonard looked at him, catching his eye. "My Rogues will take care of it, especially if your friends are willing to help them."

Barry held the man's gaze for a second before lowering his head into his hands. "If they made it out of here."

The other man set his jaw. "I have faith in my sister."

The next hour was one of the most uncomfortable of Barry's life. Both literally and metaphorically. With the power down the facility was operating on basic lighting and maintenance, and it was freezing. He tried to stop himself shivering but eventually succumbed - he had never been good with the cold, and ever since the lightning had struck it was even worse.

What didn't help was that in the awkward silence his mind kept wandering back to the previous day. Both to what he had seen and the fantasies he had had afterwards. Every now and then he looked over and caught Leonard's eye, struggling not to react to his presence in any noticeable way. With little else to entertain him, his mind wandered, and with Leonard so close it didn't wander far.

Eventually, Leonard stood. Barry was relieved just to have a change of, well, anything, until he saw the other man take off his parka.

Leonard smirked, handing him the heavy coat. "Don't get so excited, I'm not taking anything else off."

Barry actually did blush slightly at that. Under any other circumstances he would have declined, but his suit wasn't exactly the warmest, and part of him didn't want to protest again seeing Leonard in that fitted jumper. "You don't have to do that," he said, half-heartedly even as he took the coat out of the other man's hand.

"I'm far more accustomed to the cold than you are, Flash."

Barry just nodded, shrugging on the parka. He winced slightly threading his arm through the sleeve. He was healing fast, but Mardon had got him with a good hit, and it was sore to move.

"So," Leonard asked, "when can we at least expect your little team to run down here and discover us?" He returned to his seat as Barry zipped up the heavy coat.

"Not for a while yet." Barry sighed, resting his head against the wall and gathering the coat about him. "This is the last place they'll look, and the security cameras are down as long as the powers out."

"All the more time to get to know each other better."

Barry spun his head, looking directly at the other man, who raised an eyebrow but met his gaze. "Why on earth would I want to get to know you better? You betrayed me."

"That was business. First rule of business-"

"Always look out for yourself, I know." Barry interrupted him. Damn, the guy was a jerk. A handsome, cool, confident, muscular, compelling jerk with a great chest and an even better ass, but a jerk nonetheless.

"Life like mine, you do what you can to survive."

"Well, it worked out brilliantly this time."

The uncomfortable silence fell again. Barry turned away, curling into the wall. Hopefully he could sleep, or at least pretend to sleep, through the majority of this. But, even with his eyes shut, he could feel Leonard's eyes on him like they were boring holes in the back of his skull. He only managed to ignore it for five minutes before turning back to challenge him.

"What do you want from me?"

Leonard smiled. "I can think of a few things." Barry started to stammer, but Leonard continue before he could get any words out. "You intrigue me."

Barry was uneasy under the other man's gaze. Leonard looked like he was drinking his appearance, and Barry pulled the parka, his parka, a little tighter about him. He looked predatory, and Barry was definitely feeling like prey.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, unlike you, Barry Allen," he drawled, looking into the smaller man's eyes, "I am only human."

As Leonard leaned further into his space, Barry sped out from under him, pressing himself against the glass door, which really wasn't all that much better. This definitely was not how he had imagined his night going. Locked in the pipeline being propositioned by Captain Cold wasn't how he imagined any night going. "We… shouldn't."

A flicker of surprise passed over Leonard's face, so fast he barely caught it. It was soon replaced by the characteristic smirk. He stood, kicking the small bench back into the wall behind him.

"Tell me Barry…" He said, stepping forward until there were only inches between them. He rolled his lips, teeth catching for the briefest moment on the bottom. Without even realising, Barry mirrored the gesture, unable to look away. "Did you think about me last night?"

Barry's heart was racing, but when Leonard suddenly grabbed his crotch it jumped a beat. Leonard leaned forward, lips ghosting over Barry's for a moment before he moved to Barry's ear, dangerously close. "I thought about you."

He let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. Leonard Snart was breathing on his neck and was rubbing him through his suit and it was all too much. "This… this isn't right."

Leonard leaned back far enough just to see his face. "Good. I hate to do the right thing."

And then Barry couldn't wait. He surged toward the other man, catching his lips with his own.

Leonard slammed him back against the door, matching his ferocity, and pushing his tongue through the small gap in Barry's lips. The thoughts of _this is wrong_ surged through Barry's head, but he was powerless to stop himself, biting Leonard's lip when he pulled away for a seconds air and holding tight onto his waist.

He couldn't focus on the right and wrong of it anymore, not when Leonard was grinding into him, and slowly, painfully slowly, pulling down the zipper over Barry's hardening crotch.

When Leonard grinned at him and dropped to his knees, Barry was just about ready to faint. He stared down at Leonard as he fought to catch his breath. Damn, he looked good at that angle.

Blue eyes stared up at him as Leonard pulled out his cock and licked along the shaft, taking the head into his mouth and gripping the base with his hand.

As the sensations overwhelmed him, Barry didn't know what to do with himself, where to put his hands. It really had been far too long. He struggled to find grip on the walls as Leonard took the rest of him into his mouth. Then Leonard's free hand darted up, pinning Barry's against the wall. He waited until Barry met his gaze before he sucked.

Barry gasped at the feeling, and then Leonard's tongue was swirling around his tip and lapping up the pre-cum that was already leaking out of him. He placed his other hand on the back of Leonard's head, lightly running his fingers through the short hair as the other man worked on him. He was a master, knowing exactly what to do to send shockwaves all the way through his body.

"L-leonard… Len. Stop, I'm a- about to…" Barry stuttered, struggling get the words out as he shuddered with pleasure and it threatened to overtake him.

Leonard started to pull away, slowly and tantalising, but as soon as he met Barry's gaze he moved forward, the tip of Barry's cock hitting the back of his throat. Taking it all as Barry came and swallowing when he was done.

Barry stared down at him as Leonard finally moved away and started to stand. He almost laughed, euphoria surging through him. "You're good at that."

Leonard smirked, placing a hand on each side of Barry's hips. "I'm good at a lot of things."


End file.
